1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to direct current light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and more particularly to LEDs for attracting attention.
2. Background
Incorporated herein by reference are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,290 and 5,816,696.
Also incorporated herein by reference are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
PAT. NO.Title6,340,868Illumination components6,292,901Power/data protocol6,211,626Illumination components6,166,496Lighting entertainment system5,848,837Integrally formed linear light strip with light emitting diodes5,695,346Process and display with moveable images4,675,575Light-emitting diode assemblies and systems therefore.5,365,1494,355,3484,305,117
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,651 discloses a short length of malleable, insulated metal conductor bearing a spark plug terminal connector at one end and, at the opposite end, a connector for attachment to a major length of the conventional, flexible, non-self-supporting ignition wire. The short length is of a self-supporting construction, typically of a solid core, heavy gauge metal wire that will retain a shape imparted to the conductor whereby the conductor can be bent into a form which spaces the conductor a safe distance from hot surfaces such as the exhaust manifold and from the other ignition wires.